laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Volgna Gath
"I will gain divinity through madness." - Volgna Gath Volgna Gath is a travelling wizard seeking to gain all knowledge and a member of the Elements Chosen. Appearance Volgna is a distinguished Vroon who carries herself as such. She is a lovely shade of deep purple with the tentacles on her head shifting to a regal turquoise. She wears only a cloak, in homage of Dant's favourite form. She doesn't wear anything else as she has no genital organs. Biography Early Life Volgna Gath was born in the Overvoid hundreds of millenia ago. However, thanks to the strange circumstances of the plane, it only seemed like a few decades. She was born among the other Vroons and lived with them until, one day, the building they lived in was destroyed by a snake the size of a sun. She witnessed many of her people die and was scattered to the vastness of the Overvoid. Eventually, she drifted to a massive castle, a hundred septillion cubic miles in size. When she entered, she saw before her, a luxurious palace and at it's center, yet right before her, was her own patron deity Dant. Because of her time in the void, she had lost all coherence and began to rave about her hatred for The Snake, and about her single-minded goal to destroy it. In her vengeance and madness, she began to state all the ways she could think of to destroy the Snake but all courses of action returned to the singular realization, Dant was the only one capable of destroying it. She began to ask Dant to aid her in her vendetta but in his laziness he refused. She promised her eternal worship but he explained he already had worshipers. She then promised sacrifices but he again refused as he had those as well. She then offered her body and he was confused as he had never been offered that. Eventually he refused this offer as well as she was not worthy of sitting at his side. Her final request was that he allow her to bear his child, in the hopes that when it grew it would be powerful enough to fell the Snake for her. This thought intrigued Dant, however he informed her that she was currently to weak to bear his child and that she didn't know enough to sit as his equal. She told him that he should make her stronger and smarter so he would accept her but he refused as that was too much work. He did, however, offer her an opportunity to grow on her own and return to him when she thought she was ready. She readily accepted, professing that she would save herself for him and he responded that he would make sure of it, removing her genitals altogether. As he held her privates he stated that he would revoke her madness as it was incomplete and he promised that when she was worthy, he would allow her to look into his eyes maddening her eternally. In her moment of sanity before departing the Overvoid, she looked upon the new target of her fancy he told her that he especially loved learning legends of the Material Plane. He gave her the ultimatum of three days, noting however that an hour in the Overvoid was a year in the Material Plane. Volgna landed in a small forest village of rabbit beast folk. Through her power of divination, an ability these beast folk had not seen before, they began to revere her as god at first, but she quickly corrected them and informed them she was a prophet of Dant. She spent some time in the village preaching Dant, but eventually left to explore this new land. Volgna immediately began to seek out information learning what she could eventually turning to wizardry as it seemed a good way to glean more knowledge. She took to wearing a cloak in honor of Dant and traveled about, learned about the culture of the people in this forest, known as The Tranquil Woods. She learned a little about the other countries in the continent, as well as the name of the continent itself, but mainly only the names as she was only able to study through word of mouth. After five years studying the lore of this country and it's people, she began to have prophetic visions outside her natural ability for divination. The visions lead her to the center of the continent, a land damaged by the war of the elements.